Nous ne formons qu'un
by Ophelia Agreste
Summary: Marinette avait embrassé deux garçons. Deux garçons bien différents, mais qui pourtant ne pourraient former qu'un... Attention ! C'est un OS avec un lemon. Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez. Si vous n'avez pas l'âge ou si vous n'êtes pas préparé psychologiquement, ne lisez pas !


**Nous ne formons qu'un**

 _Ce OS a été ecrit pour SaKimieNolDeph..._

 _C'est mon tout premier lemon, j'espère que vous allez aimer !_

 _Bonne lecture_

Marinette commençait vraiment à en avoir plus qu'assez. Comment deux garçons aussi différents pouvaient-ils lui faire tourner la tête de cette manière ?

Ils avaient bien des points communs, comme la couleur de leur cheveux, ou encore celle de leurs yeux, mais leurs comportements étaient si différents qu'elle ne pouvait même pas les classer dans la même catégorie de personnes.

Pourtant, tous deux la faisaient plonger dans une sorte de monde parallèle voué au bonheur et à la félicité. Du haut de ses 19 ans, Marinette n'avait encore jamais goûté au plaisir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais elle était forcée d'admettre que les deux garçons qui faisaient vibrer son coeur hantaient ses nuits de manière plutôt égale. Quand ce n'était pas l'un c'était l'autre, et inversement. Elle s'était même un jour imaginée que c'était Adrien qui se cachait sous le masque de Chat Noir. Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, et avec la journée qu'elle venait de passer, la soirée allait de nouveau être compliquée pour Tikki. La pauvre kwami allait encore devoir affronter les lamentations et les questions de sa porteuse.

Oui, l'akumatisé du jour, Vanilia Kisses, avait fait en sorte que Marinette et Chat Noir s'embrassent, pour faire diversion.

Oui, Adrien et Marinette s'étaient fait avoir par Nino et Alya, et étaient passés ensemble sous une branche de gui portative.

Aucune des deux situations n'avait été voulue ou faite exprès. Véritablement. Mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : ces deux garçons allaient la rendre folle.

Le soleil se couchait sur Paris et Chat Noir n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, ni dans l'état dans lequel il était. Retourner sa chambre froide, peu accueillante, austère et sans vie, où seul son kwami pourrait lui tenir compagnie ? Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Autant courir à l'aveugle dans la capitale.

Courir à l'aveugle ? Mais ça c'était une bonne idée !

Il partit à toute allure à la seconde même. Passer vite sur les toits était en effet un moyen sûr que personne ne puisse voir ce que son costume moulant laissait paraître.

Après tout, Chat Noir avait toujours été très rapide.

Il courrait encore et encore, cherchant toujours plus d'adrénaline, à défaut de pouvoir savourer une autre sensation tout aussi agréable. Il sautait, glissait, sans trébucher ni regarder où son instinct le menait. Ses sens étaient bien assez aguerris pour le guider.

Ses fameux sens étaient justement bien éveillés. Son odorat, d'ailleurs, était en train de lui jeter des tours. Un léger parfum sucré lui chatouillait les narines. Il aurait pu en saliver d'envie, puisqu'il savait à présent très bien où il était. Il fut soudainement fier de lui en ouvrant les yeux.

La maison de Marinette. Bingo. Il voulait aller la voir, lui dire tout ce à quoi il avait pensé, assit du haut de cet immeuble. Mais non. C'était Marinette. Elle était pure et innocente, bien que terriblement mignonne.

Se sentant une fois de plus défaillir à cause des idées qui lui venaient en tête, le super-héros décida de partir. La tête vagabondant à d'autres préoccupations bien plus enivrantes que le chemin qu'il devait prendre, Chat Noir se dirigeait sans le savoir vers le manoir des Agreste.

Adrien était à présent seul, dans sa chambre. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il repensait à la sensation qu'avaient laissé les lèvres de Marinette sur les siennes. Maudits soient Nino et Alya, pensa-t-il. Si cela était arrivé dans d'autres conditions, il aurait très bien pu…

Il ne voulait pas y penser, son imagination allait beaucoup trop loin. Pourtant, si les images qu'il voyait n'étaient que le fruit de ses pensées, les réactions qu'elles lui provoquaient étaient bien présentes, et douloureuses.

Adrien avait chaud. Autant se l'avouer clairement.

Il avait retenu ses pulsions pendant 5 ans. 5 ans à toujours fantasmer sur la même fille, sur les mêmes yeux, les mêmes lèvres, le même corps. Mais les fantasmes ne restaient qu'imagination.

Au bout d'un moment, on se lasse des simulacres. Autant faire face à la réalité.

Il avait goûté à un brin de peau de Marinette, mais il en voulait plus. Encore et toujours plus.

Sentant que ses jambes ne le tenaient pas et que sa tête se faisait lourde, Adrien décida d'aller se coucher. Comme il faisait, d'après lui, bien trop chaud, il enleva ses vêtements et les posa sur son fauteuil. Il était désormais seulement vêtu d'un boxer.

Puis, une idée lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Pas seulement une idée, une envie. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais répondu à ses besoins, bien au contraire. Mais pour cette fois, ce n'était pas Ladybug qui enivrait son esprit, et ça, ça changeait tout.

Alors qu'il se torturait l'esprit, il sentit un courant d'air lui caresser le dos, et fut pris d'un frisson. Puis d'un autre. Une déferlante de fraîcheur qui éveillait ses sens.

Le froid fut rapidement remplacé par deux traces bouillantes, partant des côtes du jeune homme jusqu'à son ventre. Les bras se refermèrent sur leur proie, commençant à y appuyer leur griffes.

« Comment es-tu entré ? demanda Adrien, qui savait très bien qui se trouvait dans son dos.

\- Tu laisses toujours ta fenêtre ouverte. » répondit simplement Chat Noir, dans un murmure.

N'ayant étrangement aucune gêne avec le jeune mannequin, Chat Noir laissa balader ses mains gantées sur son torse musclé. Adrien ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer un soupir de contentement. Il était beaucoup trop excité par ses simples pensées pour repousser le félin, bien que la situation soit assez étrange.

Néanmoins, il sortit de sa semi-transe en sentant que son boxer était sur le point de descendre sur ses jambes. Comment se faisait-il que sa dernière pièce de vêtement s'enlève alors que les mains de Chat Noir étaient fermement attachées à sa peau ?

Il eu la réponse en baissant la tête. C'était sa queue. Enfin, sa ceinture plutôt, qui s'occupait de son entre-jambe. Adrien se retourna pour faire face au héros masqué. Ce dernier ne retira pas ses mains et en profita pour le rapprocher un peu plus contre lui. Se faisant, Adrien put distinctement sentir quelque chose appuyer sur sa cuisse, quelque chose qui ne demandait qu'à sortir du costume magique.

« Tu as dû voir Marinette pour être dans cet état, Chaton. » se moqua gentiment Adrien.

N'appréciant qu'en partie de ne plus avoir le dessus sur la situation, Chat Noir ramena doucement ses bras sur les épaules nues du garçon, et appuya d'un coup sec. Ceci eut pour effet de surprendre Adrien et de le faire assoir sur le bord de son lit. Le Chat se pencha alors pour avoir sa tête juste en face la sienne, et il posa ses mains sur le lit, de part et d'autre du corps d'Adrien.

« Oh oui, et tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elle m'a fait… dit-il sensuellement en se rapprochant de son oreille.

\- Je ne sais pas, montre moi. » répondit instinctivement Adrien.

Chat Noir, qui se faisait prendre par ses instincts félins, se redressa. Ses iris étaient devenues presque ronds d'excitation. Il regarda quelques instants le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier ne détournait pas le regard. Il n'y avait que celui du Chat qui alternait entre les yeux d'Adrien et sa bouche. Bouche qu'il laissait innocemment entrouverte.

Ne tenant déjà plus, Chat Noir écrasa ses lèvres contre celles d'Adrien et l'allongea sous lui. Sa ceinture mouvante se débarrassa enfin du boxer qu'elle envoya loin avant de s'enrouler autour des deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Adrien n'aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps non plus. Il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser la langue de Chat Noir s'y introduire, et ainsi en faire de même. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup trop chaud, et leurs corps allaient bientôt manquer de satisfaction.

Alors que les mains de Chat Noir se promenaient dans des régions assez basses du corps qu'il surplombait, Adrien avait décidé de s'en prendre à la chevelure sauvage de son partenaire. Mais bien vite, il sentit contre lui le dernier objet qui les séparait.

La clochette, alias la fermeture éclair de ce costume indécemment sexy.

Le mannequin la prit en main et commença doucement à descendre sans la moindre difficulté tandis que le propriétaire de la combinaison gémissait dans le baiser. Satisfait, Adrien lui retira le haut du costume et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Chat Noir frissonnait. Perdre le contrôle était aussi grisant que dérangeant. Mais il sentait à présent qu'Adrien hésitait. Ses baisers se faisaient plus doux, moins enivrants bien que toujours aussi agréables. Ce fut quand il sentit le jeune homme relever la tête qu'il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa avec lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu stresses, maintenant ? demanda-t-il, étonné de ne pas avoir eu cette réaction là dès le début.

\- Non, c'est juste que… Pourquoi on fait ça ? A quoi ça sert, on ne peut pas être ensemble et de toute façon, on aime tous les deux quelqu'un d'autre. » répondit Adrien, le souffle court.

Chat Noir réfléchit pendant une petite dizaine de secondes. Il savait qu'Adrien avait raison, ils pensaient toujours la même chose, pour une cause qui ne lui était absolument pas étrangère. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était le félin qui allait le convaincre, et non l'inverse.

« Oh que oui on aime cette fille, mais elle ne nous regarde pas. Depuis le temps qu'on se bat à ses côté, elle n'en a que faire. Et si comme je le pense, tu parles de Mari, alors, imagine-toi qu'elle est là. »

Adrien fut étonné à l'entente de cette dernière phrase. Comme si elle était là ? Il n'allait tout de même pas faire semblant d'être avec elle au lieu d'être avec Chat Noir ? Mais à quoi pensait-il ?

Voyant l'air étonné qu'affichait à présent Adrien, Chat Noir se mit à rire et passa une main derrière le cou du jeune homme, comme pour le rassurer.

« Je veux dire, imagine-toi qu'elle nous regarde, et qu'elle meurt d'envie de se joindre à nous… » Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'Adrien, mais plus bas qu'avant et souffla quelques mots sur ce qu'il sentait peser contre sa cuisse depuis un bon moment. « Après tout, nous ne formons qu'un. »

Chat Noir commença alors à ouvrir la bouche pour déposer sa langue sur ce membre tendu qu'il convoitait depuis quelques minutes désormais sans quitter Adrien des yeux.

Ce dernier les ferma instantanément. La sensation était divine, et même mieux. Chat Noir n'avait peut être pas tort après tout, pourquoi attendre une fille alors que le félin était avec lui ? Mais pour l'instant, plus question de se torturer l'esprit. Il voulait savourer.

Et il n'était pas le seul, le Chat savourait également. Autant la réaction du blond qui lui faisait face, que ce qu'il avait désormais entièrement en bouche.

Tremblant, suant, gémissant, Adrien se sentait au bout. De quoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Du plaisir sans doute. C'était pour lui encore plus puissant que le pur bonheur. Mais le bonheur ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, aussi agréable était-il.

« Chat… » tenta-t-il de commencer, en vain.

Chat Noir sentit alors quelque chose d'amer arriver, et il fut comblé. Il laissa le membre d'Adrien se vider au sol et remonta vers lui. Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de le coucher sur le ventre.

Encore sonné de l'orgasme qui venait de prendre possession de son corps, Adrien se laissa faire. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'il entendit le costume de Chat Noir tomber à terre qu'il commença à tourner la tête. Mais il sentit le souffle de son partenaire lui caresser le cou, l'empêchant ainsi de finir son geste.

« Tsss… C'est à mon tour, beau blond... »

Marinette se réveilla en sursaut. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lever sa couverture pour savoir dans quel état elle était, elle le savait très bien. Elle passa sa main sur son visage, autant pour retirer la sueur qui perlait sur son front que pour tenter de se calmer.

C'était définitif : elle était folle de ces deux garçons.

Fin.

Voilà, bisous à la vanille !


End file.
